usrufandomcom-20200216-history
Garland Eversnow
__NOEDITSECTION__ |image = Cyberiahres wiki.png |caption = Doctor Eversnow |realname = Alabaster Garland Eversnow |aliases = Dr. Eversnow |status = Active duty |birth_date = 17 January 2164 |birth_place = Avery, Cyberia |death_date = |cause_of_death = |age = 42 |gender_identity = Male |citizenship = |nationality = Cyberian |native_language = English |eyes = Purple |hair = Black |species = Snow leopard |ethnicity = |height = 6'4" (193cm) |weight = |sex = Male |blood_type = O- |affiliations = ASC Department of Defense *R&D Division - Equivalent of Major (O-4) |occupation = Biological Scientist |education = Doctor of Philosophy in DNA Manipulation |alma_matar = Zhizni Nauka Institute |family = Bérenger Eversnow (father) Vega Eversnow (mother) Sylvia Bullow (wife, divorced) Rikharthu Tavash (husband) Jaydin Eversnow (son) Keydin Eversnow (son) |creator =DELTA |designer =}}Alabaster Garland Eversnow, commonly referred to by his middle name, Garland, is a biological scientist in the state military of Cyberia. He is known in military and educational circles for his rapid, almost prodigious advancement in the field of DNA manipulation, and subsequent employment by the CMF's R&D division, though as a civilian non-combatant void of an official rank. The use of his middle name when addressing him became popular amongst his peers. Biography Childhood and Education Garland was born as an only child of an upper-middle class family. He lived at home throughout the whole of his childhood up to the age of eighteen. His father was a coroner and cremator, and his mother was a nurse. Garland showed very great promise in his grade school years, grasping subjects easily and quickly surpassing the intellect of his peers, due to his propensity to personally study a multitude of subjects at home in his free time. His personal interests tended to gravitate towards biological and medical studies, possibly due to his parents' occupations. Around the age of sixteen, it became evident that he was in no need to attend high school, and officially skipped high school by acing a special exam usually only given to applicants of high-level colleges. Soon after the graduate-level exam, Garland then attended a college of biological science known as Zhizni Nauka Institute, where he became most interested in the field of DNA manipulation. In only two years, he managed to secure a bachelor's degree in the study. Further research along the time frame of four extra years with tuition paid by the military, ultimately resulted in his awarding of a doctorate of philosophy in DNA manipulation. First Military Employment Not much time past after the awarding of his bachelor's degree in half the time as most college-aged students, before Garland was contacted personally by an officer of the Cyberian Military Forces. This officer, at first anonymous, then later known as Rikharthu Tavash, made a binding agreement with Garland. He was given quarters at Ramiel CMB in the city of Overcast, a hefty sum of money over time, and the best research equipment available. In exchange, Garland was to discover and fix the multiple problems the officer was experiencing with is body. Garland was not allowed to leave the military base during this agreement. These problems turned out to be complications due to gigantism, including but not limited to a weak heart and skeletal system. In about a year, Garland used the officer's DNA, modeling what kind of body the genetic code would ultimately produce around the officer's age, and discovered the underlying causes of their worsening condition. With a little more time, Garland created his first gene-altering compound fit with accelerants to change what DNA code the officer's cells replicated into. This allowed the officer's body to "catch up" with its own gigantic size, letting it grow into what it would have naturally become, given that height and width. Early Adult Life, Marriage and Divorce With the officer taking the time to recover, Garland was granted continued access to his personal quarters on-base, as well as freedom under the sponsor of the resting officer to come and go from the military base as he pleased. The young adult used this freedom to visit his parents physically for the first time in months. He also began to visit a particular woman who he had a semi-long-distance relationship with over the internet. This woman was named Sylvia Bullow, a tall snow leopard just like him. She seemed nice, pretty, and even moreso when the two lovers met in person for the first time. He was nineteen years old at the time, and she was twenty-seven, though this gap did not matter in their eyes. They had vast differences in certain political opinion, but before they met, they agreed to put them aside for the sake of their love. Sylvia and Garland went on to marry soon after his twenty-first birthday, then have their first child in the first half of the year he turned twenty-two; a beautiful baby boy who they named Jaydin. During the earliest years of Jaydin's life, it started to become apparent that the political opinions of Sylvia's began to leak back into their relationship, particularly when it came to the question of how this new young kitten should be raised. Arguments and verbal fighting ensued, some of which the growing boy had the unfortunate luck to be in the middle of. The marriage became a rollercoaster of emotions, good and bad. Despite such lofty behavior however, the couple had a second child about four years after the firstborn. This one was named Keydin, also a boy. Sylvia and Garland's marriage began to decline even moreso than before, when arguments over the now two children resurged and worsened. The nuclear family of four snow leopards unfortunately began to split and separate, as a divorce was imminent. Upon finalization of this divorce, the four year old son Jaydin was given the burden of choice of which parent he wanted to stay with most. This question was asked of the child by authorities in such a manner that it made the child think that there was no middle ground to settle upon, and so it was with emotionally-torn tears in his eyes, that he felt necessary to force a random answer, which was to go with his mother. It was found that Sylvia was to legally take custody of Jaydin with her end of the splitting deal, leaving the infant Keydin in Garland's hands. Sylvia reverted her surname from Eversnow back to Bullow, and traveled far from Garland with Jaydin being left with no choice but to go with the mother. The military officer that Garland was recruited to cure, had been made aware of the young man's divorce, just as he was kept informed of nearly all events major and minor in Garland's life, by the cat's personal divulgence. The officer, Tavash, now a Colonel, took leave specifically to come to the aid and comfort of Garland and his newborn, Keydin. By this time, for eight years, Tavash had been cured of his gigantism and ailments associated with such, all thanks to the young researcher. Tavash had pointed out many a time that he had owed his life to the young adult, to which Garland was simply too humble to accept. This time was different however, as with a tragic divorce coupled with the taking of one of his children, Garland needed support more than he ever needed in his whole life. Life After Divorce; Remarriage Following Garland's tragic divorce, Tavash stepped in to comfort and console the young man and infant son. Together they mended the situation as much as they could given the circumstances, and Tavash took the snow leopards under his guidance and protection. Together they raised the remaining child to be an upstanding young adult. Garland Eversnow and his now twenty year old son live with the man he once saved. He remarried to the older man, and has been in a loving relationship with Tavash for nearly one and a half decades. He now has a habit of preferring to be referred to by his middle name, Garland, which came about as Tavash regularly called him by the name for the sake of brevity. Garland grew very fond of Tavash over time from the point he took on the military officer's reach for help many years ago. Ever since Garland cured Tavash's genetic disorder, the older man felt hisself indebted to Garland and what remained of the Eversnow family. As a result, Garland, his parents, and his son, were given all the benefits that normally only a biological family of a high-ranking officer have the privilege of receiving, including pensions and military protection from any and all threats, large or small. In turn, Garland would willingly do anything under Tavash's orders. Second Military Employment Since his initial research job, Garland went on to become a biological scientist employed by the state military, with reference from the Colonel himself. He researches and develops upon all kinds of gene altering compounds and their practical use in the military, and subsequently their potential civilian use. Due to the nature of his military job, Garland sometimes must experiment on live subjects in possibly disastrous ways, something he has come to occasionally regret, but rationalize as a necessary part of his military occupation. Still, the grown man soldiers on to further his passions as one of, if not the greatest and most contributive biological scientist in the country. Similar to commissioned officers, if he wanted to leave his military job, he would have to put in a request to be relieved of duty. Personality and Traits Garland is a good-natured and very smart man that always tries to see the good in people. Being a child who rarely left the home in his youth, he gathered a natural aura of respect and politeness from being in contact with his parents so often. Despite being born to a family of higher class than most, he grew into a humble personality. Garland tends to give a warm yet calm welcome to all those that he meets, for the first time or otherwise. Oftentimes, Garland finds hisself at home with his husband and son, working diligently as a family man as well as studying the works of his biological science. At home, he found a hobby for cooking a variety of dishes for his family, even exotic ones. Due to the nature of his employment by the state military, Garland is in touch with many of the military's inner and outer workings. There are times where he comes to question their acts and machinations; their morality and intentions. He sometimes voices his concerns to his husband, who is a military officer, and who comforts Garland whenever wanted. Garland has become loyal to his husband to a fault. Many years ago, Tavash, the military officer, owed their life to Garland, as a result of curing their deteriorating condition. Garland proved to be too humble to accept the notion that they were indebted to him, especially after Tavash consoled him after a far-splitting divorce. Garland quickly began to grow attached to the officer, bringing him to do almost if not everything and anything for them, even questionable acts regarding test subjects for the benefit of research and development. Category:Characters